


Когда мужчина любит женщину

by zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: A whole lot of repressed emotions, Albert gets a clue, Angst, Cold Feet, Confessions, Constitutional Crises, Desire, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fantasizing, Forbidden Romance, Heartbreak, Lord M is pretty much wasted, Pining, Romance, Sacrifice is the Heart of Love, So much angst, This is not related to Shall I Stay, This just got real, Vicbert - Freeform, Vicbourne, Weddings, and subsequently knocks Lord M over the head, and then Victoria does too, kind of, lots and lots of jealousy, the poor man is really going to be sore in the morning, this is an emotional roller coaster, this prompt should not have inspired so much angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Ночь накануне свадьбы Виктории. Трое в лодке, не считая Дэша (Дэш, как самый разумный персонаж нашего фандома, предпочел в этой истории отсутствовать), или как Альберт против воли, но вполне целенаправленно, шипперит Викбурн и меняет, лапонька, британскую историю в угоду нам.





	Когда мужчина любит женщину

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Да не собьет вас с панталыку мое бодрое описание фика, это самая настоящая драма без хихонек, просто мне осточертел ангст, особенно в свете подкравшегося второго сезона.

© [Lady Disdain](https://ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com)

Весь обратный путь в Англию у него будто камень на плечах, камень весом в целый Кобург.  
  
Давит отец.  
  
Давит Виктория.  
  
Такая тоненькая, такая маленькая и хрупкая на вид — он постоянно боится, что она сломается под легчайшим прикосновением, хотя ее неистовой силы хватило бы на десяток мужчин.  
  
Она тяготеет над ним сейчас, она давит, словно сделавшись вдруг в два раза крупнее и плотнее, и как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы то был приятный груз, чтобы то странное тепло, которое он как будто уловил в ее глазах, целуя ее и чувствуя всепоглощающее торжество, ярким чистым огнем горело в его памяти — воспоминание маячит за плечом назойливым образом, внушая ему скверное ощущение собственной неполноценности.  
  
Теперь он не может вспомнить совсем никакого проявления теплоты с ее стороны; перед глазами у него лишь ее пальцы, теребившие обручальное кольцо в вечер накануне его отъезда, ее беспокойные руки, будто взбунтовавшиеся против идеально прямой спины.  
  
И он ждет, сомкнув, отгородившись от понимающих глаз Эрнста, от требовательно-сердитых взглядов отца, и гадает, которая из Викторий встретит его по прибытии.  
  
Чувствуя леденящий желудок страх — ибо в письмах ее он слышал не ее, а  _его_  голос, голос ее драгоценного Мельбурна — он гадает, а было ли Викторий, собственно, две.   
  
Быть может, она просто овладела дипломатией лжи, выдать которую сумели лишь не умеющие лгать руки.  
  
  
\--  
  
Почти незнакомка сидит на троне с короной на волосах, и лишь присутствие лорда Мельбурна рядом хоть сколько-то навевает сходство с той Викторией, которую он помнит.  
  
Неужто этот человек не отходит от нее ни на шаг?  
  
Ее глаза теплы для отца, теплы для Эрнста, а затем приходит его черед, и он велит своим ступням сделать шаг, бедрам согнуться, и губы его невесомо касаются белых костяшек ее пальцев, и он не может распознать припасенное для него выражение глаз.  
  
— Как по-твоему, сильно я изменилась?  
  
Аккуратные, осторожные слова, странные, произнесенные мягким голосом. Он дивится ей. Сильно ли она изменилась? Она побледнела, посветлела лицом, под глазами залегли темные тени бессонных ночей, и она кажется одновременно больше себя самой, восседая столь царственно на своем троне, и меньше той, с которой он прощался, которой пришлось занять несколько дюймов роста у дворцовых ступенек.  
  
Она кажется спокойнее, тише, менее собой, более…  
  
Усталой. Потрепанной по краям, решает он — то ли нервы невесты перед близкой свадьбой, то ли нечто более серьезное.  
  
— Не сиди ты на троне, я… я, пожалуй, не узнал бы тебя.  
  
_Не будь рядом с ней ее верного лорда Мельбурна._  
  
Слова приходится силой выталкивать из глотки. Встреча ли после долгой разлуки оказывает на него такое действие, тень ли в ее глазах ложится на него так душно и тяжело?  
  
Как бы то ни было, ему это совсем не по нраву.  
  
А потом появляется мужчина со странными манерами, держащий на ладони подушку, на которой покоится синяя лента.  
  
Его ноги повинуются подзывающим жестам незнакомца, и он ощущает на себе непроницаемый взгляд ее глаз.  
  
— Я назначаю вас кавалером ордена Подвязки, — говорит она медленно и размеренно, и он понимает, что это компромисс, несомненно, состряпанный ее многочисленными советниками, обеспокоенных его немецкой кровью.  
  
Он не может отыскать в себе должного энтузиазма. Орден не сделает его английским герцогом, не сделает королем-консортом, не поставит вровень с супругой. Орден позволит ему носить синюю ленту и обяжет перед презирающими его англичанами.  
  
Кажется, ответные слова его звучат кисло.  
  
Тогда приходит на помощь дядя Леопольд и его мягкий непринужденный голос, стремящийся сгладить неловкость вкрадчивыми словами. Ее же глаза словно говорят: «Вот твой подарок, более мне нечего тебе предложить».  
  
— Это высший чин рыцарства, сэр.  
  
_Мельбурн_.  
  
Мельбурн, со своими странными, такими естественными английскими манерами.  
  
Мельбурн, столь популярный, столь любимый двором, презирающим его, Альберта.  
  
Мельбурн, которому достаются самые неподдельные ее улыбки, самые яркие искорки в глубокой синеве ее глаз, голос, взлетающий от воздушно легкого счастья.  
  
Мельбурн, даже теперь пытающийся управлять им в пользу Виктории, своими изящными словами и обаянием сулящий ему леденец, словно школьный учитель, поощряющий особо медлительного юного ученика.  
  
Он понимает, что его предположения были ошибочны.  
  
Не многочисленным советникам принадлежала идея, а одному-единственному.  
  
Тогда он чувствует, как вздымается в душе обжигающей лавой гнев и охлаждается на губах, обращаясь в медленный, едкий яд:  
  
— У вас он тоже есть, лорд Мельбурн?  
  
Снисходит ли этот человек, обладающий огромной властью, до того, чтобы предложить ему самое малое из несомненно великого числа собственных титулов и почестей?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
И вдруг нет больше никого, только они двое: сам он и лорд Мельбурн — даже Виктория исчезла куда-то далеко-далеко, не разглядеть ее за пеленой горечи, застилающей глаза при виде лица этого странного, странного человека.  
  
Человека, владеющего всем, чего нет у него.  
  
— Зато у вас есть место в Палате Лордов.  
  
  
\--  
  
Он не выносит таких минут, когда они должны сидеть неподвижно, как статуи — как нечто, меньшее, чем человеческие существа.  
  
Козетка и бдительные взгляды придворных, сплошь состоящих из членов семьи.  
  
Как он жаждет, чтобы поскорее прошло время, прошла свадьба, и тогда они, быть может, наконец хоть ненадолго избавятся от всего этого абсурда.  
  
Он так ей и говорит, вполголоса, надеясь, что выходит это любезнее, чем то, что он сказал о ленте, ярко змеящейся поперек его груди, он шепчет ей на ухо, что считает секунды, оставшиеся им до драгоценной недели, которую они проведут только вдвоем, которой так мало, чтобы узнать молодую жену.  
  
И от этого шепота, от этих откровенных признаний в желании оказаться наконец наедине с ней, ему хочется поцеловать ее, немедленно, прямо здесь, перед всеми этими людьми.  
  
Кто знает, подойди лорд Мельбурн чуть ближе, он и впрямь не устоял бы перед искушением овладеть ее ртом в столь многолюдном обществе.  
  
Но она поворачивается к нему, и ее безучастные слова холодной неприятной сыростью тушат вспыхнувшее в нем пламя.  
  
Два дня.  
  
Неужто он значит для нее так мало, что она не способна вынести в его обществе более двух дней?  
  
— Не забывай, что я королева, — говорит она, и мысли его дотошным эхом вторят его словам:  
  
_Об этом трудно забыть._  
  
А затем — затем действительно подходит ближе лорд Мельбурн, следом за ним какой-то мужчина, и ему на миг кажется, что он испытывает самую настоящую ненависть к ее  _лорду М_ , которому удается расслабить напряженно сведенные плечи Виктории одним своим появлением.  
  
Новый личный секретарь, выбранный для него, за него — будто он маленький мальчик, у которого еще молоко на губах не обсохло.  
  
— Мистер Энсон, чем вы занимались до сего времени?  
  
Он знает ответ заранее.  
  
_Мельбурнов шпион._  
  
И слетают с губ слова. Слова резкие, хлесткие, обидные.  
  
Правдивые.  
  
И что-то внутри, какой-то горький голосок заставляет его задуматься, была ли боль, всколыхнувшаяся в ее глазах, обидой за нее саму или за то, как он выплюнул имя Мельбурна, словно прокисшее молоко.  
  
  
\--  
  
Он наблюдает за ними и видит, что не стало меньше ни времени, которое она проводит в его компании, ни улыбок, которые она бережно хранит для него одного.   
  
Разве что теперь улыбки ее тусклы, и не видать в ней той живой энергии, что прежде, к его постоянному недоумению, била в ней ключом, сметая окружающих.  
  
Он наблюдает, как ее драгоценный лорд М склоняет благодушно к ней голову, когда они идут, тихо переговариваясь о чем-то, явно предназначенном только для их ушей.  
  
Он видит, как Мельбурн смотрит на ней, как он безуспешно старается утаить свои взгляды, и видит, как озаряется ее лицо счастьем, подлинным счастьем, стоит Мельбурну сказать что-нибудь обворожительное, вызывая у нее звонкий смех.  
  
Он ненавидит их обоих за это, он проклинает соперника и ощущает странное побуждение схватить ее за плечи и встряхнуть, видя ее умиротворенные глаза, когда она прогуливается с Мельбурном — он с самого своего возвращения не видел ее такой спокойной.  
  
Да знает ли она?  
  
Известно ли ей, какая глупость — мысль о браке с премьер-министром? И может ли быть так, что именно потому она столь усердно пыталась полюбить его, Альберта, пусть он и лишь замена, что поверила в свою любовь?  
  
Но он-то знает, даже если не знает она сама.   
  
  
\--  
  
Ей не по себе.  
  
Всё теперь происходит так быстро, что она едва успевает сделать вдох, уладив одно дело, как возникает новое.  
  
И в центре всего Альберт.  
  
Альберт, с его неизбывной хмуростью, привезенной из Кобурга.  
  
Альберт, с его стремительно меняющимся настроением — это непостоянство она каким-то образом умудрилась упустить из виду, делая ему предложение руки и сердца.  
  
Альберт, который смотрит на нее сейчас с таким разочарованием в глазах.  
  
Ни титула, ни денег, только шпион Мельбурна.  
  
_Да если бы!_  
  
Она не представляет, чем его так оскорбляет мистер Энсон и почему он был так груб с лордом М перед посвящением в рыцари.  
  
Какое имеет значение, кавалер ли ордена Подвязки лорд М, если Альберт получил английский титул, которого так жаждал?  
  
А теперь еще это ее собственное раздражение, невесть откуда взявшееся, горькое.  
  
Она не хочет, чтобы он содержал любовницу.  
  
Нет, даже проще: она не хочет быть одной из тех жен, на которых другие женщины смотрят со смесью жалости и презрения, таких, которые не могут претендовать на единоличное владение расположением своего супруга.  
  
Она этого не вынесет.  
  
И в страхе, объятая отчаянием, навеянным считанными часами, отделяющими ее от свадьбы, она идет к единственному человеку в мире, которому верит безоговорочно.  
  
И сердце ее обливается кровью, что ей приходится просить его об этом.  
  
Просить его подсказки, его поощрения в решении выйти замуж за Альберта — она прекрасно знает, что это он сделает.  
  
И она знает, какую боль ему это причинит, как он загородит свои глаза от ее взгляда, чтобы она не сумела заглянуть в его душу.  
  
Но она слаба, она чувствует себя такой маленькой, она понимает, что не справится без него, что не найдет в себе мужества, если не сможет опереться на его тепло, доброту и силу.  
  
Потому она идет к нему — точнее, он приходит к ней — и, беспокойно ломая руки, говорит откровенно, как и раньше никогда не говорила ни с кем, кроме него.  
  
— Он… он найдет себе какую-нибудь актрису, как дядя Леопольд? Вы ведь сказали, что это может произойти со временем.  
  
Она с отвращением слышит в своем голосе дрожь, и ненавистно ей то, что не теми эмоциями эта дрожь вызвана.  
  
Она не верит, что большинство невест испытывают накануне свадьбы леденящий душу ужас.  
  
Она смотрит, как он вздыхает, и слегка горбится, и договаривает неровным голосом, и ничего ей в этот миг так не хочется, как чтобы он взял ее за руки и сказал что-нибудь невообразимо милое о своих грачах.  
  
А потом она одергивает себя, поскольку отказывается верить и в то, что многие невесты в такой близости к алтарю с такой нежностью думают о мужчинах, не являющихся их нареченными.  
  
Но как же ей хочется, чтобы он так сделал.  
  
Увы. Он находит для нее добрые, утешительные, умные слова, из тех, что в другой раз были бы крайне разумным советом, а она внезапно осознает, что совсем не подтверждения правильности своего выбора она от него ждала.  
  
Она хотела, чтобы он нашел неправильные слова.  
  
Она хотела, чтобы он оступился и увлек ее за собой.  
  
Она позволила бы себе побег, если бы бежать ей предстояло с ним.  
  
Но он этого не делает. Он благоразумен, милый лорд М, и в глубине души она знает, что он прав.  
  
Поэтому она пойдет к Альберту и спросит его.  
  
Она знает, что он ответит.  
  
Глаза его вспыхнут обидой, что она может считать его способным на подобную безнравственность.  
  
И тем не менее, она спросит.  
  
Ибо, понимает она, снова бросив через плечо взгляд на удаляющуюся спину лорда М, идя к двери, затем в сад, она совсем не хочет быть счастлива.  
  
Она  _не может_  быть счастлива вот таким образом, и безобразная, трусливая, обиженная, ненавистная ей маленькая девочка, живущая в ней, сделает всё, что в ее власти, чтобы лишить и Альберта того счастья, которое ускользает от нее.  
  
Если ей суждено быть несчастной, то пусть будет несчастен и он.  
  
_И он._  
  
  
\--  
  
Она задает ему свой вопрос.  
  
Они ссорятся.  
  
Они кричат, и она плачет, и он чувствует, как вползают в его разум щупальца чистого безумия.  
  
Он целует ее, и она застывает неподвижно, позволяя себя целовать.  
  
Но нет больше того тепла.  
  
Возможно, оно почудилось ему и тогда, в первый раз, когда он держал ее, такую легкую и податливую, в своих объятьях.  
  
А возможно, и было — от новизны помолвки.   
  
Как бы там ни было, тепла больше нет, и пусть она по-прежнему податлива, ему это все равно что целовать холодную статую.  
  
И он знает, что именно —  _кто_  именно — изгнало из нее это тепло.  
  
Час поздний, плотно укрывает землю мрак. А когда взойдет солнце, его обрядят в мундир и доставят в церковь, иностранного принца, с которым ей предстоит произвести на свет наследника.  
  
И мысль об этом вызывает у него отвращение.  
  
Он лежит в постели, вспоминая Гретхен и уроки искусства любить молодую жену, которые он получил от нее, не раздеваясь.  
  
Молодую, полную желания жену.  
  
Не тело, отдающее себя в жертву.  
  
Он хочет ненавидеть Викторию, презирать ее за неспособность отпустить прошлое, за отказ принадлежать ему полностью.  
  
А лорда Мельбурна он и впрямь ненавидит, за всё то время, которое он провел в тесном уединении с ней, за все те дни, которые они, невидимые ему, несомненно проводили вместе без помех до его приезда.  
  
За сердце, завоеванное другим, прежде чем сам он получил возможность его завоевать.  
  
Но к ней — к ней он только смягчается.  
  
То ли дело в безрассудстве юности — хотя она на несколько месяцев старше него, то ли в том, что она потакает желаниям, которым сам он никогда не мог потакать, но ее боль находит в его душе отголосок.  
  
Быть может, он уже любит ее слишком сильно, быть может, он слишком к ней привязался, и теперь, что бы она ни сделала, как бы больно ему ни было, он не способен возненавидеть ее по-настоящему.  
  
А может быть, он вспоминает мать. Может быть, любовь королевы к премьер-министру не так уж далека от любви принцессы к конюшему, и может быть, ему хочется, чтобы принцессе хоть раз повезло.  
  
В конечном счете, думает он, это неважно.  
  
И тем не менее, он надевает сюртук поверх измятой рубашки и брюк, быстро натягивает сапоги.  
  
Тем не менее, он садится в экипаж за полночь, накануне собственной свадьбы, и едет в незнакомый район Лондона.  
  
Тем не менее, он пытается проглотить внезапную боль, поразительную хрупкость, ощущение которой застигает его, когда экипаж делает поворот. Она дорога ему более, чем кто-либо, и только особенная любовь могла толкнуть его на подобное безумство.  
  
Он едет за полночь в Дувр-хаус, где намеревается криком, мольбой или шантажом вынудить премьер-министра Великобритании жениться вместо него на его кузине королеве.  
  
  
\--  
  
Никогда еще ночь не тянулась так медленно, думает он.  
  
Он сидит в своем кабинете, рядом на столе полупустая бутылка виски, и смотрит, как в дверь входит ее призрачная фигура, как он, застигнутый врасплох, вскакивает из-за стола.  
  
_«Поскольку вы отказываетесь явиться ко мне, я решила явиться к вам»._  
  
Столько красок принесла она с собой в его полутемный дом в тот день, такая юная, храбрая, яркая.  
  
И эти ее огромные умоляющие глаза.  
  
_«Отчего же нет? Я думала, что, пусть вы и не мой премьер-министр, вы по-прежнему мой друг?»_  
  
Он помнит всю боль, всю одиночество той недели.  
  
Одиночество недели без нее.  
  
Эта боль вернулась к нему сейчас, вернулось и одиночество, только на сей раз они терзают его, вгрызаются в него изнутри, угрожая поглотить его целиком.  
  
_Завтра._  
  
Пожалуй, даже уже сегодня — уже так поздно, что рано.  
  
Она нужна ему.  
  
Он хочет, чтобы она была здесь, рядом с ним, чтобы улыбалась беспорядочно сваленным книгам и бумагам, заставляя его смеяться, как застенчивого мальчишку.   
  
Он хочет видеть ее в Брокет-холле, видеть ее широко распахнутые доверчивые глаза, так откровенно говорящие:  _«Мне кажется, оно уже ваше»._  
  
Он хочет видеть ее в своей постели, теплую, влажную, полную желания. Он хочет, чтобы ее руки сминали простыни, тянули его к себе, хочет ощущать ее нагую мягкость, слышать ее стоны. Ему кажется, что на волне наслаждения она не сдерживала бы стонов, тихих, протяжных, низких, слушая его сладкий жаркий шепот. Он хотел бы слышать, как она стонет. А может быть, она хныкала бы, сладко, судорожно — да, это больше подошло бы ее хрупкой фигурке, ее длинным изящным пальцам. Больше всего на свете ему хочется почувствовать, как эти пальцы касаются, гладят его. Его давно уже не касались так, как касается женщина мужчины, которого хочет.  
  
С тех самых пор, как он поцеловал ее руку в Кенсингтонском дворце.  
  
Он пытался.  
  
Он посетил дом терпимости, как раз после голосования по Ямайке, словно стремясь доказать самому себе, что жизнь может продолжаться и без ее улыбок.  
  
И всё же…  
  
И всё же, он не сумел. Нашел изъян в одной девушке, затем в другой, и в следующей тоже.  
  
У первой были длинные густые волосы цвета шоколада, второй он не смог смотреть в сапфирово-голубые глаза, третья оказалась слишком тощей.  
  
И ни одна из них не нашла в нем отклика, не вызвала той мягкой нежности, которую ей удавалось вытянуть из него безо всяких усилий и совершенно неумышленно.  
  
И теперь он пьет, надеясь впасть в ступор и забыться до рассвета, надеясь, что ночной алкоголь притупит чувства, выморозит его тело утром, когда ему придется нести меч, ступая впереди нее, держать меч, пока она дает обет принадлежать другому и днем, и ночью.  
  
Но более всего он скучает по ней.  
  
Скучает по веселым прогулкам верхом, хитрым карточным играм — теперь она утомленно морщит лоб и делиться с ним своими тревогами, ища утешений и заверений.  
  
_«Он… он найдет себе какую-нибудь актрису, как дядя Леопольд? Вы ведь сказали, что это может произойти со временем»._  
  
А он, он последние несколько недель медленно и безмолвно умирает. Он умирал в то утро, когда она рассказала ему о помолвке, такая прелестная с цветами в волосах. Одаривая ее цветами из своих оранжерей, он не догадывался, что однажды она наденет другие цветы для другого мужчины.  
  
Он умирал во время Тайного совета, умирал, слушая ее возмущение от имени принца Альберта.  
  
Она станет принцу хорошей женой — верной женой.  
  
Но последний ее вопрос, который она задала, терзая сложенные на коленях руки, едва не поверг его на колени, и голос в его голове горько смеется: какая ирония, что именно его она избрала своим поверенным в делах, касающихся будущего супруга.  
  
Что за безумие ею овладело?  
  
Как ей в голову пришло, что ее мужу, кем бы он ни был, могут понадобиться актрисы для удовлетворения своих нужд?  
  
Он едва так и не ответил ей, но успел сдержаться, осознав, в скольком бы этим признался.  
  
Он вполне уверен, что принц не заведет любовницу — иначе он вернется, чтобы вызвать глупого мальчишку на дуэль и самолично задаст ему добрую трепку. Через каких-нибудь несколько часов Альбер узнает каждый дюйм королевы, как никто другой, и право слово, какой мужчина может возжелать большего?  
  
Но дело не только в этом, не только в его собственном отчаянном желании ее тела.  
  
Он знает теперь, что не сможет без нее жить.  
  
Нет, разумеется, его сердце не остановится в миг их последнего прощания, он не перестанет дышать, едва она скроется из вида.  
  
Он просто угаснет.  
  
В последние дни царствования ее покойного дядюшки он был так близок к этому, и вдруг…  
  
И вдруг появилась Виктория, и жизнь взорвалась яркими красками, сладкими запахами и звуками музыки, оживленная ее непринужденной улыбкой и смехом, и ласковым теплом, светившимся в глубине ее глаз всякий раз, как встречались их взгляды.  
  
А теперь, объятый жутким отчаянием возвратившегося одиночества, необходимостью заново учиться жить без нее, он чувствует, как тусклая серость подступает к нему опять, втекает в него прямо из этой самой бутылки виски, что стоит на столе рядом с его креслом.  
  
Он угаснет, и не будет жизни без нее. Он не умрет сейчас, не умрет завтра или послезавтра, но он уедет в Брокет-холл, где станет смотреть на вечно верных своей паре грачей, тех самых, которые помогли ему когда-то разбить ей сердце, и память о нескольких драгоценных годах, что он был рядом с ней, постепенно сделается столь болезненной, что он не сможет больше дышать от боли.  
  
Он будет пить.  
  
Он будет пить, он будет бушевать и бесноваться, не находя покоя, и однажды умрет, и тень ее будет держать его за руку.  
  
Но сначала он поведет ее к алтарю. Затем они распрощаются, и он будет черпать силы для помощи ей в знании, что она счастлива.   
  
А потом он угаснет.  
  
  
\--  
  
На часах, должно быть, не меньше половины первого ночи, и недовольный со сна дворецкий расталкивает его, спящего в кресле.  
  
— Милорд? Милорд!  
  
О Господи, мучительно стучит в висках, и немудрено — он уснул, сжимая в руке почти опустевшую бутылку, как последний пьянчуга.  
  
Но он хотя бы добился желанного онемения, столь необходимого ему, дабы пережить грядущий день.  
  
Осоловело моргая на дворецкого, он дивится, какой бес дернул того разбудить его в такой час. Неужто Британии не достало благопристойности не рассыпаться в прах в тот единственный день, когда его разум парализован сердечной агонией?  
  
— Чего надо? — рычит он, раздосадованный, что его вынуждают думать,  _чувствовать_.   
  
Дворецкий заикается:  
  
— Т-т-тут, он, п-принц Альберт явился, сэр, ожидает в прихожей.  
  
И тогда он перестает чувствовать что-либо вообще.  
  
Так вот она какая, истинная бесчувственность, истинное онемение. Он совершенно уверен, что он пьян, но не до такой же степени? Такое ему привидеться не могло.  
  
Но при виде расхристанного принца Альберта, широким шагом входящего в кабинет без приглашения, приходится признать, что всё это чрезвычайно походит на сон.  
  
Дворецкий оборачивается.  
  
— Сэр, его милость примет вас в библиотеке, если вам будет угодно обождать…  
  
— Нет.  
  
Слово вырывается резким хрипом, и он морщится, недовольный, что выдал свое затрапезное состояние, но приказ выходит достаточно твердым, и дворецкий смолкает на полуслове.  
  
— Нет, оставьте нас. Я приму принца здесь.  
  
Оставшись с принцем наедине, он встает, пытаясь ставить ноги так, чтобы комната не плясала вокруг него: он обычно знает меру, однако вчера допился до забытья, думая о ее первой брачной ночи.  
  
Молчание.  
  
Альберт окидывает взглядом комнату, замечая спиртное, сумбур бумаг, вазу, которую он вдребезги разнес в беспомощной скорбной ярости, явившись вечером домой.  
  
Ему хочется резких слов, ему хочется оскалить зубы и потребовать, чтобы принц сказал, что хочет сказать, и убирался обратно во дворец, к своей жене.  
  
К девушке, которая станет его женой через несколько часов.  
  
Ему хочется отпрянуть от взгляда этих голубых глаз, таких похожих и одновременно совсем непохожих на глаза Виктории, хочется съежиться, свернуться в клубок, как раненый зверь, хочется, чтобы его оставили умирать в мучениях. Он так боролся с собой в последние недели, вколачивал сердце поглубже, до самых пяток, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие рядом с ней, что теперь не способен напустить на себя безразличный вид в присутствии мальчишки, которому предстоит стать ее мужем.  
  
— Ваше высочество, — тянет он. — Чем обязан удовольствием?  
  
Принц не сразу слышит, не сразу понимает и открывает рот, силясь выдавить непослушные слова.  
  
Он не может прочесть выражение голубых кобургских глаз.  
  
— Виктория, — наконец произносит Альберт, и Богом клянусь, думает он, он закричит, если окажется, что мальчишка явился за советом по вопросам семейной жизни — к нему, к Мельбурну.  
  
— Что с ней? — спрашивает он скучным голосом, несправедливо виня за свою грубость виски и поздний час.  
  
Тогда мальчишка распрямляет спину, и ему вдруг кажется, что Альберт сейчас закричит, забранится на него по-немецки за одно из его многочисленных прегрешений.  
  
Но нет, слова принца звучат едва слышным шепотом.  
  
— Я не женюсь на ней.  
  
_Тишина._  
  
Оба застыли, и он, и принц, буравя друг друга враждебными взглядами, и он будто падает, падает в пропасть.  
  
Господу не понадобится приговаривать его к посмертным адским мукам — он уже в аду.  
  
И тогда он кричит. Кричит, бранится, швыряет в пылу ярости хрустальный бокал, из которого пил, и разбивает его о стену, не заботясь о том, что находится в обществе принца.  
  
_Глупый мальчишка._  
  
— Как вы смеете? Да как вы смеете?  
  
Мальчишка не может… он не позволит ему бросить королеву — бросить  _Викторию_  у алтаря.  
  
— Она глава Англиканской Церкви, если вы так поступите…  
  
Боже милостивый, если он так поступит, она погибла. Никто не женится на ней, сочтя, что Альберт нашел в ней какой-то изъян.  
  
Если принц так поступит,  _Англия_  погибла.  
  
Потому он заставляет себя успокоиться. С силой глубоко и медленно втягивает в легкие воздух, выискивая сквозь хмельной туман в голове нужные слова, безукоризненные формулировки, чтобы исправить эту страшную, страшную ошибку.  
  
— Ваше высочество, юная  _красивая_  женщина ждет свадьбы с вами.  
  
Он не может даже осудить себя за то, что позволяет эмоциям окрасить свои слова, его руки трясутся от виски и от чувств, и  _Господи_ , пусть это всё просто закончится. Почему принц вместо быстрого меткого выстрела в голову выбрал для него мучительную рваную рану в живот?  
  
— Она ждет вас, ждет свадьбы с вами! Какого черта вы тут делаете?  
  
У нее на пальце кольцо Альберта, и несколько месяцев по ее настоянию он сидел рядом с ней, планируя в мельчайших деталях ее с принцем свадьбу. Он помогал ей, он улаживал разногласия между ней и лордом-камергером, боролся за интересы принца в Парламенте с рвением, которого не испытывает.  
  
Он посоветовал ей довериться принцу, заверил ее в правильности выбора, в любви принца к ней.  
  
Чего еще мальчишка от него хочет?  
  
— Мне кажется, что, возможно, — начинает тот, и акцент его звучит гуще, — возможно, мне было неразумно жениться на ней, когда она упорно не желает разлюбить вас.  
  
И воздух со свистом покидает его легкие, будто забирая у него все жизненные силы.  
  
Он готов разрыдаться. Он хочет разрыдаться, хочет упасть в кресло и осушить последние оставшиеся бутылки капли виски. Он хочет ударить мальчишку, выпороть его за холодную чопорность к ней, за его кажущееся равнодушие к ее прелести, к ее огню.  
  
Он хочет, чтобы этому настал конец, чтобы настал конец его чувствам, он хочет уехать в Брокет-холл, вырыть себе яму глубиной в шесть футов рядом с могилой сына и похоронить себя в ней.  
  
Он хочет забыть ее, ее не теряющие надежды глаза, ее пыл, ее ранимость и мягкость, превращающие его в некоторое подобие человека, которым он всегда хотел быть.  
  
Однако ему невыносима мысль о том, чтобы потерять ее, стереть ее из памяти, ибо порой лишь мысль об изгибе ее улыбающихся губ способна заставить его встать утром с постели.  
  
Он ворочает языком во рту, отчаянно пытаясь увлажнить его, и когда все-таки заставляет себя заговорить, ощущение такое, словно нож раздирает ему грудь.  
  
— Вы не можете так говорить, — хрипит он, хватая губами воздух.  
  
Но Альберт непреклонен.  
  
— Мне кажется,  _лорд М_ , вы понимаете, что я не дурак. Вы ей гораздо дороже, чем когда-либо был я. Она будет счастлива с вами, а я не буду повязан с женщиной, которая ненавидит меня за то, что я женился на ней.  
  
_Боже._  
  
Он и не догадывался, как больно, как убийственно больно будет слышать это прозвище из уст другого человека.  
  
Что-то ломается в нем, разбивается на мелкие осколки, совсем рядом с сердцем.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Сердце в груди трепыхается, пульсирует, сжимая грудную клетку до удушья.  
  
— Нет, ваше высочество, послушайте меня.  
  
Боже, пусть мальчишка выслушает, пусть поверит ему.  
  
— Она  _королева_. Она возглавляет Церковь, по ее усмотрению мы формируем правительство, она служит стране вечно, всю свою жизнь, а после ее смерти, ее тело упокоится в Королевском мавзолее, ибо даже в смерти ей не позволено быть меньше самой Англии.  _Она_ есть Англия, но я уже говорил вам это однажды и повторю сейчас… — и тут он должен говорить правду, тут он должен сражаться за Альберта так, как никогда не сражался за себя, — …я ее премьер-министр. Я формирую правительство по ее желанию, но когда кончится мой срок, всё кончено. Меня не будет рядом с ней, и она пойдет вперед, не оглядываясь назад. Политики приходят и уходят, но  _она_  остается, и вы вместе с нею. Вы останетесь с нею, вы будете любить ее, и она будет любить вас и подарит вам детей, ибо таков порядок вещей.  
  
Его голос опять взвился, но дрожал скорее от отчаяния, чем от гнева, и последние его слова сопровождались возбужденной жестикуляцией: пожалуйста,  _пожалуйста, пусть он поймет_.  
  
Однако он уже видит, что Альберт непоколебим.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, думаю, вы ослеплены любовью.  
  
Слова звучат так тихо, но так твердо, и истинность их острее меча.   
  
Ослеплен любовью, да, он ослеплен любовью. Он был так слеп и так долго был слишком близко к ней, так близко, что она явилась в Брокет-холл, обнажив свое трепещущее сердце и предложив ему на протянутой ладони.  
  
Он так слеп, что продолжает стоять близко и теперь. Но  _теперь-то_  она не станет о нем горевать? Теперь рядом с ней молодой красивый принц, и она забудет о нем, полюбив супруга.  
  
Она забудет, он знает это наверняка — как знает и то, что самому ему никогда не забыть точный оттенок ее голубых глаз.  
  
Однако Альберт лишь качает головой, и он едва сдерживает вопль.  
  
Сдерживает — и идет за своим пальто.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн…  
  
— Пойдемте, — велит он тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
  
— Куда? — спрашивает принц, когда он вызывает дворецкого и шепотом на ухо отдает распоряжения.  
  
Глупый мальчишка, куда ж еще?  
  
— Во дворец. Увидеть Викторию и женить вас.  
  
И вместе они делают шаг в ночь.  
  
  
\--  
  
Ей не спится.  
  
Она лежит на спине, широко раскрыв глаза, глядя в потолок, крепко прижав к груди подушку.  
  
Сколько осталось часов?  
  
Сколько еще времени?  
  
От растрепанных нервов болит в животе.  
  
Она тяжело сглатывает.  
  
Будет не так уж и плохо, думает она. Теперь она лучше понимает Альберта, знает его увлечения и настроения. Ведь не может быть, чтобы это была такая мука, как она боялась?  
  
Может, и нет, но если бы дело было только в Альберте… правда в том, что Альберт никогда и не был источником ее мук.  
  
Дело в лорде М.  
  
Брак ее не очень страшит, пусть ее суженый и Альберт, однако потерять лорда М…  
  
При мысли об этой потере ее сердце сжимается вокруг шипастого перекрученного узла, истекая кровью.  
  
Кровь эта сочится из нее прозрачной болью, сочится из глаз ее, бежит по щекам.  
  
Она хотела бы его ненавидеть и никогда не прощать за то, что он причинил ей в Брокет-холле, за ее разбитое сердце.  
  
Хотела бы, но не может.  
  
Не может: его глаза всегда так добры, его слова всегда умеют укротить, упорядочить хаос ее разума, и когда ее ведет его теплая ладонь на ее спине, она чувствует себя непобедимой.  
  
Разумеется, он не касался ее с дня помолвки. Ни разу, если не считать ритуального поцелуя руки.  
  
В глубине души она знает почему, прекрасно знает причину, по которой его руки не предложили ей утешения после противостояния с Тайным советом.  
  
Но она предпочитает не думать об этом. Так гораздо проще.  
  
Поэтому она дышит глубже, старается сдержать слезы, и ее пальцы крепче стискивают подушку, будто так она может удержать  _его_  навечно.  
  
У нее должно получиться, думает она. Она должна суметь пренебречь собственными чувствами, собраться с силами, как подобает королеве. В конце концов, она не совсем равнодушна к Альберту. Более того, он стал ей даже нравиться. Но не далее как вчера днем она намеренно затеяла с ним ссору и по-прежнему презирает его за то, что он запер ее в ловушку своим тяжелым кольцом.  
  
И от этого ужасно болит сердце.  
  
Ночь качает ее на своих волнах. Темно и тихо, и не понять, который час. То ли минуты проходят, то ли часы, то ли целые годы.  
  
Ее полудрему прерывает стук.  
  
Странно слышать стук в дверь в такой час, что сначала ей чудится, что ей это снится.  
  
Но стук повторяется, и сквозь дверь ее спальни доносится голос Лецен.  
  
— Ваше величество…  
  
Ее голова отрывается от подушки, озадаченно склоняясь в сторону двери. Голос Лецен дрожит.  
  
— Ваше величество, нужно идти. Скорее.  
  
Взволнованным вихрем взметнувшись с постели, она отбрасывает в сторону подушку, ищет в темноте шаль.  
  
Какой-нибудь несчастный случай?  
  
Она подлетает к двери, поворачивает ручку так резко, что слышен лязг замка внутри толстой дубовой доски   
  
Он здесь.  
  
В вестибюле стоит в ночной рубашке Лецен, рядом с ней Пендж, а дальше лорд М, и на расстоянии в полшага позади него — Альберт.  
  
Оба растрепаны, на Альберте нет жилета, у лорда М сюртук свисает с одного плеча. Он выглядит таким усталым, таким изнуренным, он потирает пальцами висок, лиловые тени под скулами потемнели, став почти серыми. Кажется, будто за одну лишь ночь на лице его прибавилось морщин, а сам он будто стал меньше, сгорбившись под невидимым тяжким грузом.   
  
Ей не доводилось видеть компании более необычной, и, выйдя в вестибюль, плотнее заворачиваясь в шаль, она видит в его глазах, что за этим ночным визитом стоит отчаяние.  
  
— Мэм…  
  
Она прочищает горло.  
  
— Лецен, Пендж, не будете ли любезны оставить нас?  
  
Она и сама слышит, какой потерянный у нее голос.  
  
— Но ваше величество… — ахает Лецен.  
  
—  _Сей же час_ , Лецен.  
  
Ей не до того, совсем не до того, необходимо покончить со всем как можно скорее — она видит его без сюртука, и это лишь напоминает ей о двух ее визитах, когда они были только вдвоем, и о его чудесной смущенной улыбке.  
  
Нельзя думать об этом,  _только не сейчас_.  
  
Лецен нехотя удаляется, Пендж следует за ней, и она устремляется по коридору, зная, что мужчины пойдут за ней.  
  
В библиотеке так же тихо и пусто, как повсюду во дворце в этот час, и, открыв дверь, она сначала идет к окну, чтобы отдернуть занавеси и впустить лунный свет.  
  
А обернувшись, едва не вздрагивает.  
  
Конечно же, лорд М здесь, но в лунном свете его лицо выглядит совсем иначе.  
  
Его лицо землистого оттенка, бледное, осунувшееся, волосы буйно торчат в разные стороны, будто он всю ночь теребил их обеими руками. Блеск в глазах то ли обреченный, то ли безумный, и всё это вместе придает ему вид почти маниакальный.  
  
В остекленевших затуманенных глазах странным образом резко проступает какая-то эмоция, не имеющая названия.  
  
Она никогда его таким не видела.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, вы пили?  
  
Она чувствует, как щурятся подозрительно ее глаза: он выглядит так, как обычно выглядел сэр Джон после ночи злоупотребления спиртным, хотя она никогда не замечала, чтобы он пил что-нибудь кроме подаваемого за ужином вина.  
  
Альберт стоит за ним, и она ждет, не получив ответа, ждет, храня молчание.  
  
Такая тишина окружает их и так долго, что она слышит тиканье часов на каминной полке.  
  
Наконец она поворачивается к лорду М, выжидающе подняв бровь — право слово, они могли бы хотя бы постараться вести себя так, как должны вести себя люди, явившиеся к королеве посреди ночи.   
  
— Я прошу прощения за столь поздний визит, мэм…  
  
Его перебивает Альберт.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, я не переменю своего решения…  
  
Лорд М оборачивается к нему, и такой яростью сверкают его глаза, что она едва узнаёт его.  
  
— Еще как перемените!  
  
Слова злобным рыком вырываются из его рта, и она против воли отшатывается. Однако он не закончил.  
  
— Вы не поступите так с ней… с собой… с Англией!  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн… — пытается вмешаться она, пытается почему-то, вопреки всем своим инстинктам, встать на защиту Альберта перед лицом такого гнева, но его не остановить. Словно плотину прорвало, словно вся выдержка до капли покинула его, и ярость хлещет из него волнами всё разъедающей кислоты, и он так не похож сейчас на ее всегда любезного, милого, мягкого лорда М.   
  
— Вы просто мальчишка, не имеющий представления о любви, о  _жертвенности_ ; вы едва начали жить, вы  _ничего_  не знаете о душевной боли, о верности, и вам давно пора научиться ставить ее во главу угла, превыше всего!  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн… — но снова ее слова тонут в грохоте его возбужденно дрожащего голоса.  
  
— Вы принц, вам всё подали на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой, а вы решили всё разрушить…  
  
—  _Лорд Мельбурн!_  
  
Он наконец умолкает, тяжело дыша — столько сил он вложил в свою тираду — о да, он совершенно определенно пил.  
  
Она думает, что наконец научилась его ненавидеть, ненавидеть его слова, его глаза, в которых столько эмоций. А потом, словно и в ней самой прорвалась некая плотина, она находит, что ненавидит в нем почти всё. Его молчание в последние месяцы, его отчуждение.  
  
Его грачей в Брокет-холле.  
  
Она ненавидит их.  
  
Ненавидит и любит — она никогда не думала, что может так любить, и осознание этого приходит как удар молнии, вызывая новые слезы, которые она должна обуздать.  
  
Но более всего она ненавидит то, что он способен заставить ее любить его, что даже теперь она ощущает утрату его так остро, что горло ее распирает безмолвный стон.   
  
— Как вы не понимаете, лорд Мельбурн? Я и ставлю Викторию превыше всего!  
  
Кричащий Альберт почти так же страшен, как лорд М, потому что это не тот озлобленный раздраженный выкрик, что она слышала в Виндзоре, а болезненный, измученный вопль.  
  
— Альберт? — ее голос дрожит.  
  
И когда он оборачивается к ней, когда встречается с ней взглядом, она видит в глазах его столько чувства, столько потаенного, глубоко похороненного чувства, что у нее перехватывает дыхание.  
  
—  _Meine Liebe_ , я возвращаюсь в Кобург.  
  
Слова его звучат так мягко, тихим шепотом в полутьме, контрастируя с его неловко-чопорной осанкой и манерами.  
  
—  _Почему?_  — вырывается из ее горла хрип.  
  
Холодно.  
  
Нет, хуже.  
  
Никак.  
  
Она слышит эхо криков лорда М, и лишь сейчас она задумывается: как получилось, что они оказались тут вместе?  
  
Альберт не отвечает, Альберт поворачивается к лорду М.  
  
— Если я уеду сейчас, вам придется занять мое место. Иначе она будет погублена, и я знаю, что вы ни за что этого не допустите. Даже ваше правительство не сможет препятствовать вам так близко к свадьбе.  
  
О Боже.  _О Боже._  
  
Он ведь не знает, он никак не может знать о грачах, о том, что она уже делала это, она уже танцевала с Лестером, уже носила его орхидеи, а Альберт собирается его принудить, но она-то знает, что его план обречен на неудачу.  
  
_«Ни один мужчина не откажется от тебя, Дрина, разве что он будет понимать, что это его долг»._  
  
И лорд М слишком добродетелен, слишком благороден, чтобы эгоистично сделать ее своей и любить ее, куда бы ни сбежал Альберт.  
  
— Альберт, он не станет, он не любит меня так, как…  
  
— Неужели ты слепа?  
  
Альберт смотрит на нее, изумленно открыв рот, и она замолкает.  
  
— Я никогда не видел, чтобы мужчина смотрел на женщину так, как он смотрит на тебя. А ты, когда ты входишь в комнату, твои глаза будто ищут его.  
  
Вот оно, чувство вины.  
  
Ибо слова его правдивы, а ее действия бесчестны и эгоистичны — она пытается связать его браком без любви.  
  
Даже Альберт не заслужил иметь лишь половину жены.  
  
И еще раз, чтобы наверняка. Она будет как Елизавета, одинокой, избавленной от брака по расчету, но лишенной того, к кому так болезненно рвется ее сердце.  
  
— Почему?  
  
И он подходит к ней так стремительно, почти агрессивно — она не успевает отпрянуть.  
  
Его губы накрывают ее губы. Жесткие, быстрые движения, такие странные, такие неправильные, она отдергивает голову, а ее руки упираются ему в грудь, с силой отталкивая его.  
  
В следующий миг он стоит там же, где стоял до того, а она дрожит, как лист на ветру, осознавая, что сделала, что тело предало ее.  
  
Теперь ни к чему притворство — она рвалась прочь от его поцелуев.  
  
Лорд М в лунном свете бледен и тревожен, словно призрак, и она шатается на месте, будто пила она, а не он.  
  
— Вот почему, — тихо говорит Альберт и добавляет: — Будь счастлива, Виктория.   
  
И он оставляет их вдвоем.  
  
Тикают на каминной полке часы.  
  
Она ненавидит этот звук, ее пальцы раздраженно подергиваются от желания разбить часы вдребезги.  
  
— Идите за ним.  
  
Она хмурит брови, осознав его слова — слова, гораздо больше напоминающие о прежнем, знакомом лорде М, мягкие и осторожные теперь, когда Альберт ушел, словно вся маниакальная ярость схлынула с него.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Он издает странный сдавленный звук, и она оборачивается к нему ровно в тот момент, когда она зарывается пальцами, как она и предвидела, в собственную шевелюру, будто одно это ее слово пытка для него.  
  
—  _Идите за ним_. Идите сейчас же, поцелуйте его, скажите, что любите его,  _только_  его, и он вернется к вам.  
  
Всплеснув руками, он меряет дерганными шагами изысканный ковер.   
  
— Я выйду в отставку, — резко бросает он. — Я выйду в отставку и уеду в Брокет, а вы будете очень, очень счастливы с ним.  _Идите немедленно_.  
  
—  _Нет_.  
  
Слово, откушенное, рваное, раненное, отскакивает от ее рта, такое резкое и громкое во внезапно тихой ночи.  
  
Его глаза осуждают ее.  
  
— Значит, вы глупы, — стонет он, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к ней лицом. — Вы глупы, и вы будете несчастны всю жизнь. Вы сейчас смотрите, как от вас уходит ваш брак, ваши дети, и с каждым его шагом становится всё сложнее вернуть его!  
  
Тогда что-то в ней ломается.  
  
— Нет, я не стану этого делать! — кричит она, и пронзительно-визгливые нотки в ее голосе заставляют его застыть на месте. — Вы считаете, что я глупа, что я не понимаю, что делаю? Что он только что сделал из-за меня?  
  
Она презрительно усмехается. Всё это серьезнее, чем ссора по поводу фрейлин, серьезнее, чем ее обида от его лжи о грачах и его жене.  
  
Столько любви, столько сердечной боли, разрывающих ее глубоко изнутри.  
  
— Вы думаете, я с ликованием счастливой молодой невесты в последние месяцы планировала свою свадьбу? Вы думаете, я тосковала по своему принцу, проводя с вами каждый день, с каждой минутой приближаясь к последней нашей минуте вместе? Мой разум мучил меня, готовясь к нашему прощанию, и если вы полагаете, что я стану умолять о браке кого-либо, кроме…  
  
Эти глаза. В них буря, в них ад, они взывают к ней, потерянные в ночи, опустошенные, и она тяжело дышит, не находя голоса, похищенного этим ужасным взглядом.  
  
Этот голос, такой мягкий, как тогда, во дворе Брокет-холла.  
  
— Вы королева, и если вы считаете, что мне всё равно, если вы думаете, что я не испытываю таких же мук…  
  
—  _Прекратите_.  
  
Она обрывает его на полуслове, и в тоне ее столько желчи, она и не подозревала, что может быть так язвительна со своим лордом М.  
  
Она продолжает тихим дрожащим голосом, полным ярости и таким разбитым.  
  
— Я не вещь. Королеву нельзя продать иностранному принцу, чтобы приобрести для Англии земли, солдат или услуги. Вы говорили мне, что были несчастны в браке, вы рассказывали о сыне, о том, как он плакал, когда ваша супруга вас оставила, и тем не менее вы желаете мне той же участи!   
  
Он выгляди таким обессиленным и загнанным в свете луны, что ей хочется замолчать, коснуться его, но  _нельзя_.  
  
Иначе она уже не сумеет его отпустить.  
  
— Как же я? — спрашивает она, срываясь на всхлип. — Как же женщина,  _умирающая_  перед вами? Вы хотели бы, чтобы я всю свою жизнь была несчастна, заперта в ловушке брака, который мне не нужен? Повязана с мужчиной, которого не могу полюбить, который всю мою жизнь ненавидел бы меня за неспособность его любить? Вы этого желали бы для меня? В самом деле?  
  
А затем — потому что она любит его, потому что он нанес ей неисцелимую рану — она бросает в его ошеломленное лицо, кричит хриплым, ломающимся голосом:  
  
— Взгляните на женщину, стоящую перед вами, и еще раз велите мне идти за ним! Повторите это, и тогда я буду знать, что я для вас не более, чем обычная уличная шлюха, продающаяся тому, кто больше предложит.  
  
А затем — потому что она больше не может так, не может оставаться здесь больше, не может быть перед ним уязвимой, такой, какой была среди его грачей — она поворачивается, зажимая вырывающиеся рыдания ладонью, выскакивает в дверь и бежит в свои покои.  
  
Это прощание, понимает она, и не будет у нее больше ее лорда М.  
  
  
\--  
  
Его шатает, и это не из-за спиртного, это Виктория.  
  
Его сердце истекает кровью, умирая, и он не может остановить кровотечение.  
  
Господь милостивый, он беспомощен перед ее слезами.  
  
_«Повторите это, и тогда я буду знать, что я для вас не более, чем обычная уличная шлюха»._  
  
Ее обида, ее боль, и теперь Альберта нет, и всё летит к чертям — и всё из-за него.   
  
Из-за его слабости, из-за того, что он оказался неспособен уйти вовремя, когда его правительство потерпело крах, когда она так яро боролась, пытаясь удержать его. Он должен был знать, что в этой ситуации они в итоге и окажутся.  
  
Но какова, собственно, ситуация? Альберта нет, и, говоря, что это ее погубит, мальчишка был прав. Мальчишка хотел принудить его к действию, побить его в его собственной игре, и любой, в ком есть хоть капля здравого смысла, поймет, что именно он виноват в отъезде Альберта.  
  
А точнее, в любви Виктории.  
  
Она так неистова, пылка, так верна, и его сердце ноет при мысли о ней и ее слезах. Альберт привел их сюда, к грани безумия, разрушив и развеяв в прах всю его нечеловеческую выдержку.  
  
Сердце ноет за них, забывшихся, потерянных и потерявших свои сердца, свой разум в кажущемся бесконечным океане боли, расстилающемся меж ними.  
  
Но более всего он любит ее. Любит ее за то, как она всё это вынесла, как она старалась, из-за него.  
  
_«Что ж, я не собираюсь выходить замуж, только чтобы угодить вам»._  
  
И всё же она именно это и намеревалась сделать, и именно Альберт спас их от собственного безрассудства. Принц спас их, он действительно вынудил его действовать, и теперь ничего иного не остается, только послать к чертям Корону и жениться на ней, ибо она совершенно, совершенно права, а он совершенно слеп.  
  
Она не королева, а женщина, и ее сердце — слишком драгоценное сокровище, чтобы принести его в жертву на алтаре дипломатии.  
  
Он любит ее и не может отдать ее на откуп разрушительной боли, чего бы от него не требовал долг.  
  
До свадебной церемонии, в которой одну из главных ролей теперь вместо принца Альберта должен исполнить он сам, осталось несколько часов, и Виктория сбежала от него в рыданиях, будто он ударил ее.  
  
Что, думает он, недалеко от истины. Мягкие слова его были слишком жестоки.  
  
Проглотив ком в горле, он перебарывает все свои внутренние инстинкты и побуждения, кричащие: беги, оставь ее, укройся в уединении Брокет-холла, пережди, ее сердце излечится и полюбит опять.  
  
Но однажды он уже это испробовал, и результат оказался катастрофическим.  
  
Поэтому ноги несут его, а бесполезный ошарашенный разум растерянно ищет подходящие слова, которые помогут ему загладить вину перед его любимой девочкой, за рыдания, сотрясавшие ее тело, когда она изливала ему душу.  
  
Слишком скоро он оказывается перед дверью, у которой на страже стоит верная баронесса, тревожно хмурящая брови.  
  
— Ваше величество, пожалуйста…  
  
—  _Нет!_  
  
Глубокий вдох.  
  
— Вы позволите, баронесса? — Он проскальзывает мимо нее, прежде чем она успевает произнести хоть слово в ответ, и запирает за собой дверь.  
  
Он твердо намерен жениться на ней в любом случае, недолго им придется защищать ее добродетель.  
  
В ее освещенных лунным светом покоях темно и тихо, если не считать эхом разносящихся всхлипываний. Его глаза долго ищут ее и наконец находят.  
  
Маленький клубочек, дрожащий на полу у изножья кровати.  
  
Вдох, еще один. Он призывает спокойствие, мягкость, нежность, которыми сгладит свое представшее перед ней ранее исступление. Он, должно быть, так напугал ее своей громогласной яростью, настоянной на виски.  
  
На виски и горе.  
  
Не бывать этому больше. Теперь он принадлежит ей одной, ее вечно верный спутник, и, кроткий как ягненок, он пытается сложить воедино осколки ее сердца.  
  
Сердца, разбитого им самим.  
  
Медленно, осторожно, чтобы не испугать ее, он опускается на пол рядом с ней.  
  
Он вспоминает, как однажды сел на банкетку для пианино рядом с другой, еще более юной, сокрушенной королевой, чувствуя себя неспособным утешить ее.  
  
Ту же беспомощность, ту же несостоятельность он ощущает сейчас, когда бережно кладет ладонь на ее спину, а она отшатывается от него, как обожженная.  
  
—  _Не смейте._  
  
Ее голос охрип от плача, и он повинуется, безмолвно отводя руку.  
  
Она поднимает голову, уставившись на него пустым взглядом.  
  
— Почему вы в моих покоях?  
  
Он чувствует, как рождается в нем смех, напряженный смешок, тот самый, что застиг его врасплох тогда в Кенсингтоне: впервые за всё долгое время их знакомства она по-настоящему зла на него, и хотя его сердце болит за нее, за то, что он ей причинил, он тем не менее не может не подивиться тому, как всецело она завладела его сердцем.  
  
И впрямь, почему.  
  
— Потому что вы отказывались выходить, — осторожно говорит он, вспоминая, сколько раз они вот так поддразнивали друг друга с улыбкой, разве что тогда не было слез. Слишком долго они были этого лишены, думает он, слишком много времени провели друг без друга, разделенные общей болью, вызванной окончательностью стремительно приближающейся разлуки.  
  
— Простите, — говорит он просто, хрипит слова правды, трепещущие на языке. — Простите, что обидел вас, простите, что пытался оттолкнуть. Не следовало этого делать, когда я только и хотел, что держать вас крепче.   
  
Он отдает ей всё, что может, всю правду, всю откровенность, и бешеный стук его сердца вызван совсем другой причиной — тем, что он так прямо говорит ей об этом сейчас, на полу, наедине с ней в ее, рядом с ее кроватью.  
  
Ее обиженные глаза говорят, что она не верит ему, и он понимает, что ей потребуются более наглядные доказательства его искренности.   
  
Он так жестоко ее обидел.   
  
Милая моя девочка, думает он, вспоминая слезы, которые она пыталась утаить от него в Брокет-холле, слезы, которые сломали его, от которых по его уже покрытому рубцами шрамов сердцу пошли незаживающие трещины. Он должен был кинуться за ней тогда, теперь-то он это понимает. Он должен был протянуть к ней руки, привлечь к себе и поцеловать прямо там, во дворе, осушить губами ее слезы.  
  
Он этого так хотел, но страх и сердечная мука, и чувство долга удержали его на месте, заткнули ему рот.  
  
Он тысячу раз хотел это сделать, быть может, даже больше. Постоянное присутствие рядом с ней мучило его не меньше, чем ее, и не счесть, сколько раз он уходил, измученный отчаянными попытками помешать предательскому своему телу представлять, каково было бы держать ее в объятиях.  
  
А сейчас она зла на него, так зла, и имеет на то полное право, и они одни в ее спальне, и если он справится, вскоре они станут мужем и женой, даже если это приведет к концу света.  
  
Она плачет, трясясь от всхлипов, и он совершенно беспомощен перед ее слезами.  
  
— Милая моя девочка, любимая моя Виктория… — тихим хриплым шепотом твердит он и на сей раз не позволяет ей оттолкнуть свои протянутые руки.   
  
Он привлекает ее ближе, сгребая ее в охапку, и она сопротивляется, карабкается на ноги, чтобы высвободиться, но он поднимается вместе с ней, целуя ее лоб, копну волос, таких мягких и красивых.  
  
— Прекратите.  _Прекратите!_  — хнычет она, колотя его маленькими кулачками в темноте, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки.  
  
Ещё один поцелуй в висок — начав однажды, он едва способен повиноваться ей — и он отстраняется на пару дюймов, чтобы дать ей говорить.  
  
— Прошу вас, не надо, — неистово стонет она, вздрагивая и отстраняясь от пальцев, гладящих ее щеку, скользящих по мягкой гладкой коже, следуя за движениями ее головы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, перестаньте, — хнычет она в последний раз с растущим поражением в голосе. — Неужели вы не понимаете, что только сильнее мучаете меня? — Ее глаза находят его глаза, и он видит в них ее разбитое кровоточащее сердце. — Неужели вы не понимаете, я от всего отказалась бы ради вас, отреклась бы от престола? Вы считаете меня глупой, безрассудной, и, возможно, такой я и была тогда, но я столько думала об этом за эти месяцы — я всё равно на это пошла бы, дай вы мне хоть малейший намек...  
  
И он целует ее опять, уже ближе к губам, целует нежную кожу у носа, бантик верхней губы, и метания ее ослабевают, хотя это больше похоже на признание поражения, чем на согласие.  
  
— Вы не отречетесь от престола, — шепчет он, прижимаясь губами к ее коже. — Но я стану вашим мужем, если я вам нужен.  
  
_Если я вам нужен._    
  
Странно, боязливо звучат эти слова из всегда столь уверенных уст… Господи, лишь бы она приняла его, лишь бы позволила всё исправить.  
  
Кулачок снова с силой бьет его в грудь.  
  
— Неправда! — говорит она, задыхаясь, почти выдыхая в его губы. — Вы никогда не согласились бы, вы не согласились, даже когда я умоляла, даже когда я сказала вам, что люблю вас! Вы слишком порядочны и только разобьете мне сердце.  
  
На последнем слове ее голос надламывается, и он видит в ее глазах медленно и неотвратимо подступающие слезы, как тогда, в Брокет-холле.   
  
Это его вина.  
  
Он виноват в этих слезах и остаток жизни будет заглаживать свою вину перед ней.  
  
Он целует ее щеку, затем другую, ощущая соль, затем рот, он целует ее губы, и она стонет, и что-то, метавшееся прежде в его душе, твердо и уверенно встает на место, успокаивается.  
  
Они отрываются друг от друга, но не дальше, чем на дюйм.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — судорожно выдыхает она, и он не может понять, хочет ли она, чтобы он прекратил или продолжил, но ее пальцы хватаются за его рубашку по бокам, не желая отпускать его, и тогда он целует ее опять, Господи, какое блаженство вернуться, быть с ней, не сопровождающим на Тайном совете, не советником, сглаживающим острые углы в общении между ней и лордом-камергером, а снова быть ее лордом М, целиком и полностью…  
  
О, как он скучал по ней, изнывая в бесконечной агонии.  
  
Он хочет ее. Хочет до боли, хочет здесь и сейчас, держать ее обнаженную в объятьях, и он сжимает кулаки в попытке совладать с собой, прижимая ее к стойке балдахина кровати, близко, так близко.  
  
Она всё еще плачет, вцепившись в него так, словно боится, что он ей только снится, и он так любит ее — он находит наконец слова и шепчет ей на ухо, чтобы доказать ей, что всё происходит наяву.  
  
— Я люблю вас, — выдыхает он, касаясь ее уха губами. — Я люблю вас, я столько раз мечтал об этом. Я мечтаю о том, как уложу вас в постель, как буду любить вас.  
  
Прямолинейно, но честно — ее ногти больно вонзаются в его затылок, его губы скользят по ее шее.  
  
— Лорд М… лорд М, сколько же вы выпили?  
  
— Слишком много, — рассеянно отвечает он, сосредоточившись на сладком местечке, где ее шея сходится с нежной мышцей плеча.  
  
Забыто самообладание, он уже не просто хочет ее — он горит от всепоглощающей потребности в ней.  
  
— О том, какие звуки вы будете издавать, — стонет он, целуя ее плечо. Она хнычет в ответ, и руки его ложатся на ее талию, что, что такое он творит? Всего несколько часов — и она будет принадлежать ему, неужто он не может подождать до вечера, чтобы сделать ее своей?   
  
— О ваших мягких бедрах, — выдыхает он в ее ключицу, кажется, уже не в силах остановиться, и руки ее повсюду, они притягивают его ближе, нужно остановиться,  _нужно остановиться…_  
  
— Пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь, — слышит он ее рваное дыхание и, отыскав взглядом ее глаза, снова видит в них слезы.  
  
И к нему возвращается разум, желание приглушается необходимостью утешить ее. Он ладонью прижимает ее голову к своему плечу, и она наконец перестает сдерживаться.  
  
Это не злые болезненные рыдания, но медленные, исцеляющие слезы.  
  
— Я так скучала по вам… я была так несчастна, — отчаянно шмыгает она носом, уткнувшись в его ключицу.  
  
Сглотнув, он думает, что скучал по ней каждый день, с самой первой их встречи, ибо даже тогда он знал, что однажды ему придется ее отпустить.  
  
— Почему вы оставили меня одну? — плачет она, откинув голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него обвиняющим взглядом, хотя в нем больше нет отчаяния. — Вы не просто разбили мне сердце, вы сломали  _меня_. Без вас я перестала быть собой — да, так и казалось, что вас нет, хотя вы по-прежнему приходили.  
  
_«Только глупец способен отвергнуть вас, мэм»._  
  
Тогда он дает ей единственно возможный ответ.  
  
— Простите.  
  
Он подносит ее ладонь к губам и целует нежную кожу.  
  
— Прошу вас, простите меня. Я люблю вас.  
  
И она возвращается к нему. Его Виктория возвращается к нему, и он возвращается к ней, и теперь всё наконец,  _наконец_ может быть хорошо.  
  
  
\--  
  
Он покидает ее покои почти час спустя, несказанно гордясь тем, что она по-прежнему вправе надеть белое свадебное платье.  
  
Как ни нескромно это говорить, сегодня он проявил выдержку, достойную святого.  
  
Но предстоит еще столько работы, а уже почти четыре утра. Ошалевшую, кипящую от злости баронессу посылают за Веллингтоном, Пилем, Палмерстоном, королем Леопольдом и лордом-камергером.  
  
Повсюду царит хаос.  
  
Крики, шум — налицо конституционный кризис. Не обходится без инцидентов: в какой-то момент ему и Веллингтону приходится физически удерживать Леопольда, рвущегося встряхнуть юную племянницу за плечи.   
  
Конечно, поскольку Альберт решил сбежать посреди ночи, как вор, выглядит это так, будто вина в значительной степени лежит на нем, хотя Мельбурн прекрасно понимает, что во всем виноват он один.  
  
Но в конечном итоге, как принц и рассчитывал, ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как жениться на ней. Ей нужен муж, как можно скорее,  _немедленно_ , и — о чудо — он, кажется, единственный в данный момент подходящий на эту роль мужчина.  
  
А посему они женятся.  
  
Священник только меняет имя с «Альберта» на «Уильяма», и двое, всего несколько часов назад думавшие, что никогда больше не увидят друг друга, связаны до конца жизни.  
  
Но нужно время.  
  
Он упустил дни, недели, годы любви, и кажется, никакого времени не хватит, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
  
Поэтому он ухаживает за ней. Он ухаживает за ней в медовый месяц, в первые недели во дворце и каждую ночь, ведя ее в постель, свое сладкое, драгоценное счастье, и на грани сознания мечется некое отчаяние, призрак былого страха ее потерять.  
  
Они находят себя заново, снова становясь Викторией и лордом М, двумя людьми, любящими друг друга больше жизни.  
  
Однажды она рассказывает ему о слезах, пролитых ею в Брокет-холле, говорит, что она как грач и тогда была тоже. Она говорит ему, что для нее никого не существовало тогда, после его отказа, рассказывает о том, как его отказ разбил ей сердце.  
  
Он целует ее. Он говорит ей, что любит ее, рассказывает о своих орхидеях, о том, как дрожали его руки, срезая их.  
  
Они прощают.  
  
Они любят.  
  
Пара на всю жизнь.


End file.
